The ocular component to be integrated into the Age, Gene-Environment Susceptibility Reykjavik follow-up study (AGES II) will entail tests of refraction and retinal imaging, as well as blood collection, processing and storage on 4,000 study participants who participated in AGES I. The vision and retinal photography data acquisition protocols will be identical to those used in AGES I.